The present invention relates to a freezing or cooling plant comprising a compressor for compressing a refrigerant and a condenser for condensing the refrigerant and comprising an apparatus to be cooled, e.g. a continuously driven ice cream freezing apparatus, and wherein the plant comprises an oil separator.
A freezing or cooling plant of the kind referred to above is known from German patent specification No. 834854. According to this known plant, the apparatus to be cooled consists of an evaporator and the evaporator is arranged at a lower level than the oil separator.